


Winging It

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Futanari, Light Smut, riko is stronger than she looks apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: What happens when two horny teenagers run out of condoms?





	

Yoshiko was used to Riko being a bit nervous when they were about to have sex, but never had Riko taken so long to grab a single condom out of the drawer. The amount of fumbling and silent whimpers that Yohane heard next to her was starting to become a bit worrying.  “Um...um...” Riko murmured that and then leaned back, eyes wide. She stared at Yoshiko for a while before saying, quite simply (but still with a touch of panic), “We’re out.”

 

“Out.” It wasn’t phrased as a question; more like a confirmation. Yoshiko was in disbelief. How were they out? It seemed like just yesterday, her and Riko were sheepishly asking Mari where they could find rubbers, but somehow...they were out.

 

Riko nodded solemnly, holding up the empty box and turning it upside down, shaking it. Something fell out, and they both perked up, but it turned out to be an empty wrapper that one of them must have haphazardly shoved in there. “Huh,” Riko said looking down and swiping the wrapper off of the bed. “I thought I would have went soft by now...it’s pretty cold in here.”

 

“Wh-who cares about that?! I’m still horny! We have to do something...”

 

“Let’s do mouths, I guess?”

 

“I want you inside of me. For real.”

 

Riko sighed, and Yohane folded her arms. Usually, bluntness like that always got Riko going, but she seemed to be quite immune to that for once. “Yocchan, that’s a really bad idea. We don’t have any protection, and-well-we wouldn’t want anything to happen.”

 

It wasn’t even that complicated! Riko was always such a worry-wart. “Just pull out. It’s not hard.”

 

“Yes, yes, it _is_ hard! I can’t just...it’s hard to control myself like that,” Riko explained. “Sometimes I don’t even know when it’s coming, and then I just speed up, and then-”

 

“I-I know what happens next,” Yoshiko murmured, turning pink. “Alright, lay on your back. I’ll be on top, and then when you’re about to come, I can get off of you before you come inside me.”

 

“I’ve read it online and in books, Yocchan, the...’pull-out technique’ isn’t reliable!” Riko seemed genuinely concerned, and although Yohane had considered it a little bit, she wasn’t that worried about it. After all, she _was_ a fallen angel. Such a simple task was no match for her prowess and intelligence!

 

That argument definitely wouldn’t work with Riko, so Yohane reached up and grabbed Riko’s hand, gently guiding her to the bed with the other. Riko laid back, but still looked quite skeptical. “Lily-chan, you can trust me. Alright? Everything will be fine. Just relax and let me make you feel great as always!” Yohane kissed Riko in the cheek, and when Riko didn’t say anything back, she straddled her, smiling calmly. Riko raised a hand and left it on Yoshiko’s hip as Yoshiko began to rub the tip of Riko’s cock against her entrance. Yoshiko sank down with a sigh, tossing her head back. “So good, Lily-chan...Yohane can feel you more like this!”

 

Riko was silent at first, but when Yohane started to rock her hips, she began to pant, draping her arm over her eyes. What Yoshiko had said was true; they both seemed to be a lot more sensitive when there was nothing between them, or maybe, it was more of the mental aspect. For some reason, Yoshiko felt like feeling Riko skin-on-skin was a lot more intimate, even if Riko seemed to be panicking a lot. “Warm...” Riko murmured.

 

“Hm?” Yoshiko was nearly panting by then. Her hands were on Riko’s breasts, gently fondling.

 

“You’re really warm...”

 

“Eh? I’ve always been warm!”

 

“I know, but you’re really...” Riko punctuated her sentence with a groan, and Yoshiko didn’t push the issue any further, instead focusing on all of the cute expressions that Riko liked to make when they were making love. Blushed cheeks, parted pink lips, the occasional lip-bite (oh, how Yohane _loved_ those).

 

Yoshiko decided to move a bit faster, leaning forward some more so that Riko was bumping against all of the spots she liked. Riko found those spots a lot easier, it seemed, but Riko still felt amazing inside of her. Yohane moved her hands to the bedsheets beside Riko’s head, her nails digging into them so hard that she thought they would pop off of the corners of the bed. “Ah, Lily...L-Lily, I think I’m...” She couldn’t even finish her sentence. Riko was trembling a bit beneath her...or was it just her pleasure-shaken vision? God, she was so close-

 

“Yocchan. Don’t-”

 

“More...more!”

 

“P-please, Yocchan-”

 

“Louder, louder! Lily-chan, say my name louder, please-”

 

“ _Y_ _occhan_ , get  _off_!”

 

The next thing Yoshiko knew, she was being launched off of the bed, her head bumping harshly against the nightstand on her way down. She howled in pain and fury, clutching her head with both hands. All she could hear was her own painful moans and Riko’s pants from atop the bed. Using one of her hands to grip the edge of the bed, Yoshiko slowly struggled to her knees, trembling. Riko was looking at her nervously, her face coated with sweat. “What...the...hell?!”

 

“I was trying to _tell_ you-”

 

“Agh!” Yohane looked at Riko and noticed a familiar, thick, white liquid on Riko’s stomach. “N-none of that got inside of me, did it?!”

 

Riko shook her head. “I didn’t start until I had already pushed you off.”

 

“‘Pushed’?! You hurled me across the room,” Yoshiko wailed. “Come look at the back of my head. I think it’s swelling...”

 

Riko quickly pulled a tissue off of the dangerous nightstand and wiped her stomach down, then tossed it away and inspected Yoshiko’s head. Pulling hair to the side and running her fingers over parts of Yoshiko’s scalp, Riko sighed in relief. “No, you’re fine. It probably just hurts a lot, but you’ll be fine. I’m very sorry about that, you know, but you-you didn’t listen when I was trying to tell you to get off!”

 

“Whatever, whatever, I’m not mad,” said Yoshiko, who was very, very mad. “Just _think_ next time before you treat a fallen angel so brutishly...but nevermind that. Get me an ice pack while I make a phone call.”

 

“Ph-phone call?”

 

“Yeah. I'm calling Mari,” Yohane grumbled. “We’re going to need some more condoms, stat.”

**Author's Note:**

> in the part where riko throws yohane all i could think about was that scene in the anime where riko jumps the balcony to get away from shiitake and the rest of aquors goes "WOAH. SHE'S FLYING"
> 
> that's what yoshiko looked like mid-air


End file.
